Kamen Rider Diend the Treasure Hunter 2nd
by justfansxxx
Summary: Another story from Daiki Kaito a.k.a Kamen Rider Diend, he looking for treasure worthy for him to steal. What kind of treasure that he seek now?  Warning this story does not necessarily reflect actual story of the series .


Kamen Rider Diend "The Treasure Hunter" 2nd

Daiki Kaito a.k.a Kamen Rider Diend return back in his journey looking for treasure worthy for him to steal, what kind of treasure that he seek now?

Treasure 2 Voice of Goddess "World of Idolmster"

"THANK YOU EVERYONE!" group of singers offer thanks followed by cheers of the audience. "And next is our last song…" And the show ended after the last song. At the make up room, "Chihaya, you voice is always amazing you know…" said the girl with short hair to the blue long haired girl Chihaya," No… I'm still practicing, you too Makoto your dancing is awesome." Chihaya said that to Makoto making her blush," You know it's because I'm practicing haha… by the way where's Haruka?"

"Haruka you are doing a good today…" girl named Haruka talking in front of mirror while washing her face. "Ok onto the next job then…" when she was stepping outside the toilet , a young man doing jumping flip and smiling to her. Behind him 4 security guy are chasing him angrily,"STOP!" the guard yell but he keeps running while eventually all of them disappear from her sight. "Hm?" Haruka looks at something at floor, a card with words Diend in the label. "Card game? Is this belong to that guy?" think Haruka. "Hey Haruka! Producer is calling…" Makoto came from the Makeup room calling Haruka that thinking. "Ahh comin…" Haruka put the card to her bag and go to makoto.

The man manage to escape to the rooftop but now he is cornered and the security has already there. "Give it up already!" one of the guard suggest the young man to surrender but he refuse," I won't let anyone take my freedom!" When the young man says that suddenly one of the security screams in pain, and from his body sand comes out. "Huh Imagin!" the young man shouts, "Step away, from that guy NOW!". The young man ordered the security to step aside but the Imagin guy attack his friends and left them unconscious. After that the monster come out from the guys body. "YOU KAMEN RIDER DIE!" the monster let out terrifying sound. It faces looks like demon and the body is thick with sharp bone, and it has deadly claws on its hand. "Well it sounds that I really famous… wait where is my card?" the young man looks panicked because he lost something.

But he didn't have time for that, the monster attack him with his claw and the man dodge few inches from the vital. He take out his blue gun and shoot the monster but it barely has no effect. The monster moves very fast and attacks him from blind spot. The young man barely dodges but the monster is too fast, the attacks from the monster throw him out from the building and he is freefalling from 12th story building.

At the same time in the sky, a dimensional door appears and from it comes train that quickly catches the young man from meeting his doom. The train then enters the dimensional door again and quickly disappears from the sight. The monster then returns to the body of the security and jumping out from the building leaving the scene. And from another building, man with brown trench coat oversaw this and disappears with dimensional wall.

When opening his eyes the man were greeted by blue creature," Finally awake?" saids the creature. "Where am i?" ask the young man. "You are in Den Liner, with me Urataros, Naomi-chan and Owner" said the blue creature name Urataros. "I know that…" the man quickly wakes up but he is being stopped by Den Liner Attendant Naomi ,"You must not wake up! You still in recovery!" said Naomi. "I must go… step aside!" the young man forcing his way but then he collapsed. "See you are still has not recover yet…" Urataros help the young man to his seat. "Tell me what's make you want to go out there so badly, maybe we can help?" said Urataros.

The young man looks content but finally he told his stories, about what has happening until now. "So even the thief can slip sometimes…" says Urataros sarcastic. "I never ask for your help anyway…" said the Young man nonchalantly. "Well if that's really the case, but there are something that you hasn't told us in your story.." said Urataros ,"What are you doing here in first place? Daiki Kaito?" the young man smiling," Isn't that obvious TREASURE…"

The next day at 4.44 at 44 seconds from abandoned building, the young man Daiki Kaito appear with blue formal suit and glasses. He walks out from the building, and headed through Downtown. While walking Kaito flirting all girls and woman he meet resulting him being followed by all the female through downtown. His action is interrupted by voice in his mind," HEY! Don't use my body like that! Pervert turtle!" it turn out that Urataros use Daiki Kaito body to flirting all females. "Well it can't be helped, I find all woman in this world is cute and beautiful," Urataros act like host in host bar, making all female collapse suddenly.

"Don't forget, we have mission here, and you have mission too right, let's just hurry up and finish this!" said Kaito annoyed. "Ok… let's finish this then… by girls…." Urataros give one last air kiss to the girls and all girls in vicinity collapse. Before at the train Urataros tell his stories," We are currently checking time anomaly when we are separate from the others…" "When we approach the time anomaly, sudden burst from the time anomaly throw our train into this dimension…"Urataros taking seat while drinking Naomi coffe. "We are separated from Ryotaro and Hana-chan," said Naomi "also we separated from senpai and others too…" add Urataros. "If this continue, we will trap forever in this world…" Owner suddenly speaking," We need to meet with Ryotaro and others and fix this anomaly soon…" Owner suddenly standing, " Or we will trap in here forever Daiki Kaito…" "What? Why me too?" Kaito surprised hearing Owner statement. "For now… let's find others and fix this anomaly soon… Okay?" suggest Urataros.

Finally Urataros arrived at Downtown, "the last time we check, there are anomaly in here..." "Hey… that man over there..." Urataros look at man pointed by Daiki ,"I fought with him last night, I think he is Imagin host from last night." "Really… it will be interesting then" Urataros tries to approach the man. Meanwhile somewhere near vicinity, group of people are taking shoot for TV commercial," CUT! Ok! Good job everyone…" old man with blue cap act as director looks pleased with all his crew works. "Haah Miki tired…" the girl who act as the actress looks tired after shooting, she had beautiful blonde hair, and wear sailor uniform that looks perfect with her. "Here, have this tea…" a man with suit who act as her producer gives her green tea. "Ah… thank you honey!" the girl looks so attached to the producer making him blush but the he push her," Sorry Miki, but you are Idol ok? Don't act rashly like that people will get mistaken!" her producer gives her advice. "That's right Miki, we must uphold ourself, maintain professional attitude in the location." This time girl with silver hair gives her advice, "Miki know it! Takane mean!" said Miki annoyed "Oh yeah Takane here is for you…" producer gives Takane green tea. "AHH! PRODUCER! I WANT IT TO!" sudden voice come from girl long ponytail, "I'm thirsty!" "Okay okay Hibiki, I'm not forgetting you… Here is your share…" Producer gives Hibiki her green tea. "Wish it is cola, never mind!" the group happily chatting together.

"EKKKK!" sudden scream from woman interrupt their activity, a woman point at the guy collapsed and from him sand monster appear. "What is that? Is that part of show?" Hibiki looks excited. "It's not time to said that Hibiki! Everybody run!" Producer gives Direction to the staff that panicked to evacuate. The monster running amok destroying everything in its vicinity. "What a mess…" Urataros looks at the property that has been destroyed, "What are we gonna do about it?" asked Kaito. "No worries leave it to me…" said Urataros confident. "GROAAARR!" the monster becomes more violent and this time he tries to attack people. "HIIEEEEEE!" the monster rush forward and try to attack Takane, " WATCH OUT!" Producer rush forward to Takane and protect her luckly Urataros appear and use his kick to make the monster fall before lauch it attacks. "Are you alright lady?" Urataros asked the Girl completely ignored man that he step on. "I'm fine" said Takane normally, she didn't influenced by Urataros charm. The monster get up and launch another attack, Urataros take out pass and belt from his suit. Then he put on his belt and slide his card. "Henshin…" "ROD FORM" Urataros transform into Kamen Rider Den O with blue color. "Boku ni Tsurarete Miru? (Mind if I reel you?)" Urataros taunt the monster.

Using his rod, Urataros repel every strike from the Imagin monster, but the monster itself moves quite fast and make Urataros bit overwhelm. "I'm no good fighting this kind of enemy, if Senpai here it will be easier…" said Urataros. "Tckkk, if you don't defeat him now it will trouble us later!" said Kaito. The group who see this looks confused "Producer this is not Tokusatsu show right?" asked Takane confused." I don't know it isn't…" his talk is interrupted when suddenly another monster appear and attack Producer making him unconscious. "What? There are more of them?" Urataros now surrounded by 2 monster. "Producer wake up? Are you okay?" Takane looks worried with Producer condition, Miki and Hibiki rushed to Producer side and tried to help him. "Producer wake up please!" said Hibiki. "Honey! Come on wake up!" Miki try to waking up the producer. The monster that attack producer now tried to attack the actress, "WATCH OUT!" this time Urataros can't do anything because he is fighting the monster but then Red Monster appear and enter Producer body. "HUHH!" Producer open his eyes that turn into red and kick the monster so it fall behind. "What happened? Producer?" Takane and the girls become confused with the Producer change of attitude. "You Imagin Yaro, I will destroy you!" then Red Monster appear and enter Producer body. "HUHH!" Producer open his eyes that turn into red and kick the monster so it fall behind. "What happened? Producer?" Takane and the girls become confused with the Producer change of attitude. "You Imagin Yaro, I will destroy you!" said Producer angrily. He takes out pass and belt from his coat. Then he put on his belt and slide the pass on his belt,"HENSHIN!" "SWORD FORM" Producer transform into Kamen Rider Den O with red color. "Senpai?" Urataros confused "ORE SANJOU! (I HAVE ARRIVED!)" said Producer while doing pose.

"Jaa IKUZE! IKUZE! IKUZE!" Producer rush forward attacking Imagin while Urataros attack another Imagin. Using his sword He is able to strike back the monster and cripple it. Urataros on the other hand able to stall the Imagin long enough and make it paralyze for a moment. "Well let's end this' Uratotaros slide his pass "FULL CHARGE" he throw his rod to the monster to stop him at his track. Then Urataros jump and doing flying kick, destroying the monster in the process. "Senpai! Let me help you!" Urataros help Producer attack the Imagin, seeing that it has been overwhelmed by two rider, the Imagin shoot smoke bomb and disappear leaving Producer and Urataros. "HH! Annoying! This is your fault KAME (turtle)! I just getting the good part you know!" Producer complain to Urataros,"Well it's your fault because you are too much playing Senpai.." said Urataros nonchalantly. "Umm can I have a minute?" Takane darely ask both of Kamen Rider ," You, Red Knight? You are Producer right?" asked Takane. "Senpai you use another person body?" asked Urataros ,"It can't be helped! You just same right!" "Well it will be trouble then, excuse me but can we talk somewhere private then?" asked Urataros to Takane.

Urataros and Kaito arrived at 765 pro building where producer and the actress works, then Urataros tell what actually happened with producer. "EHH! MOMOTAROS?" all people inside startled, they didn't believe that their Producer being posesed by red creature named Urataros. "OI I'm Hungry give me pudding will yaa?" order Producer who now become Momotaros. "Miki can't believe this, Honey can not be like this! MONSTER GIVE MIKI HONEY BACKK!" Miki choke Momotaros neck who struggling,"HEI! STOP IT!" Momotaros manages to escape from Miki choke. "Beside from some reason I can't come out from this guy body," Momotaros point wound in Producer body," If I come out now, he will surely die, right now I do what I can to help him recover. "So from that attack huh?" Takane remember that producer was attacked by Imagin before. "Right now he is sleeping but once he wake up I will come out from his body until then I have business with that Imagin bastard!" Momotaros clenched his fist it seems he didn't quite satisfied with his fight result.

"Hmm", Daiki thinking to himself , "That girl" Daiki point to girl with short hair Haruka. "I see her somewhere before, that night!" Daiki remember that he met Haruka before at night when he was attacked. "Probably she know about my card!" "What's wrong Kaito?" asked Urataros to Kaito,"Nothing…" "Anyway! To settle this problem we need to borrow your producer here for a while Okay?" said Momotaros. "Not okay! He will be hurt!" Miki once again choke to make Momotaros out but again Momotaros manages to slip away. "So Urataros?" asked Makoto," Everything will be over if we can take care the monster right?" "Probably but I don't know where the Imagin will appear…" "I think I know!" Daiki whisper to Urataros. "I first notice the Imagin on the concert building where I got accident last night so our best bet is that location!" "I see then well we should go there" "Umm Urataros why are you mumbling to yourself?" asked Makoto confused. "Nothing I thing I know where is the monster will be…" Then Urataros tell what he heared from Daiki. "I see then we will go there together!" said Makoto. "YOSHH! PAYBACK TIME IMAGIN BASTARD!" Momotaros looks excited.

All six girl Takane, Makoto, Haruka, Hibiki, Miki, and Chihaya along with Momotaros and Urataros are going together to the concert building where they first spot the Imagin. " *sniffing Hm Imagin smell is strong here that bastard is hiding here!" said Momotaros furious. "Is he sniffing?" asked Chihaya to Urataros ,"Yep! That's Senpai ability, he can smell Imagin from far away" answer Momotaros. "OVER HERE!" Momotaros start running. "Wait! Senpai don't go by yourself!" Urataros chased Momotaros that going further away. "Haruka! Watch out!" tentacle suddenly appear from the building and snatch Haruka. "Makoto! Help!" Another Tentacle appear and grab another girl. "WHAT IS THIS TENTACLE! RELEASE MIKI!" Miki also captured by the Tentacle. "Everybody watch out!" Urataros warn everyone to stay alert but the tentacle capture Hibiki and Chhihaya altogether. "RELEASE ME!" Hibiki struggle a lot but the Tentacle won't release her. "What is this disgusting tentacle help!" Chihaya also try to release herself from the Tentacle but the Tentacle manage to capture her. Now it's only Urataros, Takane and Makoto in there.

"Bastard! That creature!" Makoto rush forward but Takane hold her,"Calm down Makoto, if you go there without preparation you will capture by that monster." Takane tried to Calm Makoto. "That's right, for now both of you stick to me and be cautious.." Makoto nod she looks angry but nothing she can do for now to save all her friend. 3 of them going forward and reach the concert hall.

In front of them, a man in his 30 looks enjoying himself seeing all girl she has captured, and also Momotaros. "RELEASE ME YOU FREAK!" Momotaros struggling. "Hahaha! You sure talk big hahaha! Eventhough you have been captured!" Takane remember the guy, "Ahh I know him! He is leader of 961 pro President Kuroi!" "Good! Idol of 765 pro. Since you appear all my life has been misereable! CURSE 765 PRO!" President Kuroi looks despised to Takane and Makoto. "But not anymore, thanks to this Imagin, I able to revenge all of you!" From his body lots of sand came out and then Imagin appear from the sand. "That man! So he is the time anomaly reason! His body become vessel to create Imagin!" said Urataros."But his Imagin ain't perfect, it is strong but it doesn't had mind, it only become president Kuroi hands of destruction." "HAHAHAHAHA! Thank you for this opportunity! Now I shall crush EVERYTHING! AHHKK!" President Kuroi suddenly collapsed but then his body transform into fearsome Imagin with lot of tentacle, from the Imagin also born Imagin that they met previously.

"The Imagin and the captive suddenly disappear with no trace, leaving Urataros, Takane, and Makoto and President Kuroi. "Don't tell me…!" Urataros go to president Kuroi body and using his pass, from it appear Date and Time. "What happen on this day?" asked Urataros to Makoto and Takane. "This is day where we had concert with 961 pro…" answer Makoto. "My goodness! Hurry both of you!" Urataros looking for nearest door and when the clock shows 3.33 at 33 seconds he open the door and Den Liner appear behind it. "Hurry we got no time to lose!" Urataros together with the girl aboard Den Liner to day where concert of between 961 and 765 pro happened.

At the concert day everyone are panic because large Imagin suddenly appear and start to attack people. "DAMN IT THIS TENTACLE!" Momotaros struggle a lot when suddenly collapsed building fall and release one of the tentacle from his hand. "Lucky!" Momotaros quickly put on his belt and slide pass to his belt. "HENSHIN" "SWORD FORM". Using his Sword Momotaros destroy all his tentacles. "Heeh now release all this girl! Momotaros freeing all girl from the Tentacle using his sword. "What happened" Haruka suddenly wake up. " Good you awake! Quick! Wake your friend and hide!" "Okay" Momotaros then rush forward and once again doing his pose," ORE FUTATABI SANJOU! ( I ONCE AGAIN ARRIVED!)" His pose draw attention of all Imagin. "Good now I will take care all of you in one fell swoop!" Momotaros slide his pass," Ore mo Hisatsu Waza! (my secret technique!) PART 2!" "FULL CHARGE" His sword become long. "HIAAAAAA!" Momotaros swoop his sword to the left and right destroying all weak Imagin and then he slass from upward the large Imagin. "DIE!" but the attack didn't hurt the Imagin at all. "What how?" the Imagin suddenly use the tentacle and push Momotaros to the wall. 'Uaghh" Momotaros feels pain from his body, the Imagin start to punch Momotaros but Den Liner came in nick of time and shoots the Imagin pushes it away from Momotaros. "You late! Kame!" said Momotaros. "That's your fault rushing toward enemy making you captured." Their talk was interrupted when the Imagin suddenly wake up and start wreaking havoc again. "Impossible! It didn't had effect?" Urataros surprised with the imagin defense.

Urataros together with Makoto and Takane, came from the train. "Haruka!" Makoto and Takane rush forward to the stage and help Haruka and others. "Are you allright?" asked Takane to Haruka. "I'm allright". "MIKI NOT!" Miki suddenly interrupting," It's disgusting!" Miki feel disgusted with the tentacle. "We all okay Takane, Makoto" said Chihaya. "I'm sorry everyone!" Makoto apologize to her friends but Haruka only said,"It's okay we are fine now…" Makoto and Takane help Haruka treating wounds of their friends.

"It's time for you to come out from my body!" Kaito pushes Urataros away from his body, making that blue Imagin come out from Kaito body. "Finally…" Kaito then rush forward to Haruka and ask her,"You! You had my card right?" asked Kaito. "Card? You mean this card?" Haruka show card with label Diend on it. "Good!" Kaito quicly grab the card from Haruka hands,"Ehh is that belong to you?" asked Haruka worriedly."It is my treasure, Ojo-chan" Kaito run forward and then put his Diend Card on his gun. "KAMEN RIDE" "HENSHIN" "DIEND" Kaito transform into Kamen Rider Diend. "Eye for an Eye…" Kaito take out his card with label Kamen Rider Arc and put it on his gun,"KAMEN RIDE" Kaito aim his gun and shoot it to large Imagin, "ARC" Giant Kamen Rider in bat shape with dark color appear and start attacking the Imagin. Arc use his giant power to fight the Large Imagin, and it turn out that the Imagin can't withstand the attack from Arc. The Imagin using his punch but Arc easily dodge it and Arc use his High Kick to make the Imagin collapsed.

But strange thing happened, the Imagin suddenly become furious and start to attack Arc furiously. Arc who dominated at first become overhelmed. The Imagin use his punch making Arc collapsed. The Monster looks can't be stoped but then a voice from the stage makes the creature pause it movement. "This voice..?" Kaito look at Haruka, she is singing slow melody making the creature silence, then all her member Chihaya, Hibiki, Miki also join her to sing. Makoto and Takane also come to the stage and singing together. The creature become silence and didn't move, "Hey Momotaros use your Hisatsu Waza" asked Kaito,"What, don't order me THIEF!" Momotaros protesting. "Just shut up and do as I said!" Kaito use his yellow card and put it on his gun,"FINAL ATTACK RIDE". "Tsk gotta do this…" "FULL CHARGE" "My Hisatsu Waza PART 2 DASH!".Momotaros sweep his sword make a large hole and followed by gun Blaster from Diend "DIEND" sound from Diend gun came and Large Blaster appear from the gun and shoot through the Imagin hole turn the Imagin into dust.

After that time anomaly disappear and the Den Liner can return to Original time then Momotaros and Urataros return Haruka and her friends to their original time. "Both of you thank you for saving us" Haruka bowed herself. "No need beside helping lady is man Job you know?" Urataros begin his flirting mode followed by slap from his senpai," Don't act so big! You pervert Kame!" said Momotaros, "Ok then our mission here is done so we take our leave!" said Momotaros happily. "Wait a sec? where is Kaito?" asked Makoto. "He was with us until a while ago… " said Takane. Then Haruka is smiling. "He must be looking for treasure perhaps?"

From afar Kaito watch Den Liner taking off, then he think to himself," So Voice of Goddess is not treasure that I can take huh?" Kaito looks at Haruka and others who return back to 765 pro. "Time to leave then…" When Kaito turn back he saw Narutaki waiting for him." Diend, I will make sure to end your journey next time we meet." Leaving that word to Kaito, Narutaki disappear again. "Man that guy sure never give up…" Kaito sighing to himself. "But that's what makes this job exciting…" Kaito smiled to himself, he can't wait what kind of treasure he will find in next world.

Treasure 2 Voice of Goddess "World of Idolmster" End


End file.
